Now you know don't you?
by merlioske
Summary: well this is the sequel to "you didn't knew...did you?", so i would suggest reading that one first.. so naruto is trying to fing out something, but will he?...
1. the first explanation

Disclaimer for all the story : i do not own any of Naruto characters, no matter how much i want to :(

„Why did you kiss me then?"- asked Naruto with a pensive expression one morning.

„*yawn*-when,exactly? I kiss you all the time, if you didn't notice… Dobe."- answered Sasuke stretching, his pattern smirk in place.

"Stop it, Teme ! I _am _being serious here!"- pouted Naruto rolling over to Sasuke and whacking him over the head lightly.

"What?"- Raven faked concern,-" Do you have a fever or something? Maybe we should go visit Sakura or something?"- That earned him another whack and a furious Narutos' growl.

"TEME!''- what followed afterwards was Sasukes' laugh, their rolling on the bed and finally Sasuke pinning Naruto down with a heated kiss…

(…) The week they were given as "vacation" thanks to Tsunades' shock, was out, so the two ninjas had nothing left to do then to get back on duty.

''Oy! Naru, Sasuke !"- they were greeted after hitting the streets.

'Yo, Chouji, Shika."-grinned Naruto.

''*Yawn*".-was Sasukes' reaction, he did nod in hello after receiving Narutos' frown however.

''So… where were you guys? We haven't seen you all week.''- asked usually passive Shikamaru.

''*Munch*"-agreed Chouji chomping down on a bun.

"Vacation."- mumbled Sasuke trying to get out of there as soon as possible. His answer, however, had a completely opposite result then he had hoped.

''Really? _She_ gave you vacation? Why?"- shouted Chouji with bred crumbs flying out his mouth.

''Chouji, could you, _please_, stop shouting; we can hear you perfectly clear… "- grumbled Sasuke earning nother frown from Naruto.

"Why are you so… eh… what's this mood of his' called again, Naruto?"- asked Chouji in barely a whisper.  
"Pissed off."- sighed Naruto and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So, why,"-Shikamaru asked lazily- "did you piss him off?''

"I DID NOT!"- Naruto screeched outraged.

"Shut up, all of you. Naruto, we're on duty, we have to go get our missions, remember?"

"Oh yeah… plus, I've got shopping to do…"- Naruto added musingly.

"Exactly. And when you're at it, run to the pharmacy, will you?" -Naruto blushed and nodded while Sasuke just smirked. Shikamaru and Chouji just stood there dumbly obviously missing something.

"Ooookay… bye guys. Sasu…"- and the cheerful blond left for the shops, while other teens went their ways.

(…) firstly, let us come with Naruto to the pharmacy where the said boy was whistling a cheerful tune while waiting in the line.

"Hey, Naruto."-words were so sharp and cold, that poor boy felt a not so pleasant shiver running down his spine.

"H-hi, Sakura-chan."- he deadpanned when he saw her glaring daggers at him.

"What are you doing here?"- she hissed and Naruto flinched.  
"Ehh, waiting in line?"- he answered with a slight 'duh' expression on his face.  
''What do you _need_ here?"-Sakuras' voice was getting colder with each word.

"Ehh… some things."- Naruto turned his eyes away and Sakura narrowed hers.

"Things like..?"- she prodded.

''Sorry, but I can't tell you that."- he answered looking straight at her again.

"Hm… does it have anything to do with Sasuke staying at your place?"- she asked in a wondering voice.

"Ehh… he's not _staying_ at my.."- but she didn't let him finish.

"Of, so he's not?"-girl faked innocence- "My bad, sorry 'bout that."

"No biggy."-smiled Naruto.

"So… he's living with you then?"- she threw at him.

"Yup. Wait WHAT?"-Sakura had to admit that boy did look quite shocked by her statement-"What gave you that idea?"  
"Oh, I don't know… maybe, since Sasuke hasn't been at home for a week and you haven't been opening your door no matter how much I pounded it?"

"*Naruto was like O.O* that doesn't seem logical even to me. Plus I wasn't even at home. I was on vacation."- he stressed the word.

"Hm, let's say I believe you."-she pretended that she didn't noticed his snort. "So, where were you two?"

"In Sand village."- he answered rolling his eyes, honestly a bit tired of her interrogation.

"Aha! I got you now!"- she shrieked happily and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am sorry Sakura. I'm afraid I'm not quite following you."

"I asked where you TWO were!"- she shouted happily and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"So? Gaara invited us over, since I boasted that we got time off from the Granny and so, he immediately asked us over, both of us by the way, so we went. What's the big deal?"

"The ' Big Deal' is, that you are turning him gay!"-everyone inside the shop turned their heads towards the pink haired ninja who was blushing furiously, realizing way too late, that she had said the last art a it too loudly. Narutos' gaze turned icy.

"Oh, really? Am I now? And how'd you know?"- his voice, barely a whisper, was bordering on growl and Sakura finally realized that there are lines that should not be crossed. Especially in public.

"Well, cuz Neji said…"- she started meekly, but this time Naruto interrupted her, snorting.

"Oh, Neji, right, he kind of found me at Sasukes' and I guess he thought that we're together. We were acting a bit suggestively I guess…"

"So, you're not?"- she asked, ignoring his last statement. Naruto finding true and honest hope in Sakuras' voice realized that it really bothered him for some reason.

"And what's in it for you, huh Sakura? You _are_ dating Lee aren't you?"- he snapped and the girl flinched.  
"Well…"-and that was where bounds of Narutos' patience were lying.

"Well what? Why don't you just leave him alone at last? He does NOT fucking love, Kami, he doesn't even like you very much!"- he snapped realizing perfectly that these were harsh words, but they were still true and they were what she needed to hear, finally. Even so, the pinkette was almost crying. Even if he was right, and if he did say what every one of their friends was thinking but not having the heart to tell her, he still hurt her.

"You didn't have to be so mean, you know…"-she whispered painfully and turned to bolt, tears glistening in her eyes. Naruto sighed, he couldn't stand seeing her so broken, he was just too nice as a person… plus she _was_ his friend after all and he did love her to a certain degree.

"Hey, Saku, wait!"-he grabbed her wrist and she turned to face him, sniffling.-" I'm sorry, okay? It's just, you're so pushy at times and it gets me all nervous and yours obsession with Sasuke… you don't even love him like that anymore do you? It's just that you were so engrossed with the thought of having him that it drove you, isn't it?…"- he asked gently and saw her eyes widen. A few moment later she nodded slowly and gave him a tentative smile.

"Thank you, Naru. I guess I really needed to hear this aloud from someone. Heck… but truly, thank you… nowi think I'll be able to finally let him go. Naru,"-she looked straight into his eyes and Naruto marveled at how beautiful she had become over the years. He loved the girl like a sister, but damn, was she annoying sometimes…interrupting his musings, she continued-"I wish you two nothing but happiness. Honest."

"Huh?"-Naruto was pretty shocked to say the least. Sakura grinned at his expression.

"I'm completely serious. You're way more suited for him then me anyway."

"What? Wait!"- Naruto tried to stop her, but Sakura poked his forehead.

"Don't you dare to even try lying to me, at this point, Naruto."-girl's voice regained its chilliness and it held a promise of pain was he to try denying anything.

"Please don't tell."-said Naruto in a quiet voice, surrendering to her will. Sakura grinned and then winked at him.

"Of course. Not until you're ready for it."-his next words vanished the last bits of her resentment.

"Saku-chan… thank you…."


	2. the second explanation

(…) now to see what Sasuke was up to, while Naruto was being interrogated by Sakura. Sasuke was calmly walking down the street, thinking about what he'll do to Naruto when evening came. Sighing contently, Sasuke almost didn't notice the girl that was standing in his way.

"Sasuke-kun!"- she called out to him and Sasuke barely managed not to jump. Making a mental note not to daydream in public he stopped and gave her a tiny smile.

"Hinata. Hi."- after a few moments of silence he sighed inwardly, it was obvious she wanted something but she just stood there, silent and Sasuke didn't have time for games.-" Can I do something for you..?"- he asked in hopes that she'll just quickly say what she wants and then leaves him alone.

"Yes, you can, actually."- she said in a hard tone which surprised Sasuke, she wasn't the girl to use such a tone, she was a gentle creature by nature. Sasuke was intrigued.

"Oh? And what might that be?" – he asked, genuinely getting curious. Hinata took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"I want you to give me back my Naruto-kun!" – Sasuke was flabbergasted.

"Say…what..?"- he asked still unable to believe his ears.

"You stole him from me and I want him back. So give him back!"- she yelled fists held tight and tears glistening in her pearly-white eyes. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"Hinata, first of all, Naruto-_kun_ is not a thing and second of all, he never was, is nor will he ever be anyones' but _mine._ Understand?"- she looked like she was about to disagree and Sasuke rolled his eyes.- "And aren't you with Kiba for fuck's sake? What does he think about you lusting after someone elses' man?"- Hinata blushed crimson and fled. 'Good riddance.'- thought Sasuke smirking, but then his smirk went away and he paled. There's going to be a hell to pay if Neji finds out… he is way too over-protective…'Well, damn.'- finished his wonderings Sasuke and mumbling a quiet 'women…' he continued on his way to get his mission scroll.

(…) that night, Narutos' place.

Hearing door being unlocked, Naruto jumped up from his old and worn-out sofa and ran to greet his lover.

"Sasu!~"- he flung himself over the raven, who kissed him soundly, all the tension leaving his shoulders as soon as he had his blond in his arms.

"I'm home."- Sasuke murmured in between kisses and Naruto flashed him a brilliant grin.

"Welcome home, Teme.."

"Speaking of home…"- Sasuke tore himself away from Naruto and smirked- "You should start packing, Dobe."

"Hmmmmm?"- asked Naruto, happily nibbling on Sasukes' neck.

"Packing. Your things. Into bags. Or boxes."- explained Sasuke biting down a moan and pushing his lover away.

"Wait, what? Why?"- asked Naruto confused.

"Because I've decided that you're going to live with me from now on… it's unsafe for you here… women…"- Sasuke mumbled the last few parts so Naruto didn't quite catch them, not that it mattered to him at the moment.

"But, Teme, we're already living together."- he mused, finally letting go of Sasukes' neck and stepping away.

"*sigh* Which part of _with me_ did you not understand?"- asked Sasuke rolling his eyes. Naruto stayed very still for a moment.

"You mean… THE Uchiha mansion?"- he finally asked dubiously. At Sasukes' nod he grinned. And then jumped his lover once again.- "Oh, my, Kami."- he managed between the kisses.- "This'll be sooooo awesome~~"- he cheered and Sasuke laughed, but then Naruto went still again.

"What's wrong?" – asked Sasuke starting to get really worried about his lovers' mood-swingy mode.

"I…I thought you wouldn't want me in your house yet."- murmured Naruto calmly.

"Why wouldn't I?"- asked raven lifting a brow.

"Well…"- fidgeted Naruto- "I mean, we're……"-he finished so fast that another eyebrow rose and Sasuke looked confused altogether.

"Um…huh?"- he asked intelligently and Naruto blushed furiously.-"Naruto?"- he softly lifted blonds' chin and looked into his cerulean orbs.- "What was that?"- Naruto sighed.

"I thought that you wanted us kept a secret for now." – at that, Sasuke chuckled.

"I'm afraid after today, we'll be official _very_ soon."- he smirked and went for Narutos' lips again. Dodging them, Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind…"- was the answer he got, before his raven started nibbling down his neck.

"Mmm….i had a little 'chat' with Sakura today.."- Sasuke stopped.

"You mean like…chat-chat?"- Naruto nodded with a sigh and started working on unbuttoning Sasukes' shirt.

"Yeah, I think she's genuinely happy for us… and that she'll keep silent. At least for now."

"Good."- murmured Sasuke and returned to his assault of Narutos' neck. The blond moaned and kissed his lover thankfully when he helped him shred his clothing.

"Bed?"- asked Naruto eagerly and Sasuke nodded humming in appreciation. They were on their way there, when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke sighed.

"Plus, when we're at my place, we won't be bothered by the knocks, 'cause they will simply be not heard all the way to my bedroom…"- Naruto laughed while raven went to open the door pulling on his pants on the way.

"Yes?"- he managed to sound polite enough and was met with a chuckle.

"I just _knew_ I'd find you here."

"Kiba… what'd ya want? "- asked Sasuke wanting nothing more then to get back inside. With another chuckle, Kiba handed him an envelope.

"To give you this, 'tis an invitation to a little party we're having next Sunday. Do come. And say hi to Naru for me, will you?"- and with that, he left with a cheerful tune on his lips. Shaking his head, Sasuke closed the door with a smile, threw the envelope on the nearest table and ran to the bedroom…

"Now, where were we..?" –he asked with an evil glint in his eyes, searching for Naruto. Spotting him lying on the bed, looking like a blond angel, Sasuke felt fire start burning in him.

"Who was that?"- asked Naruto curiously, when Sasuke jumped on the bed.

"Kiba."- answered raven and wasted no time, starting to kiss Naruto all over again.

"And, mmm, what'd he want?"- blond asked wrapping his arms around Sasuke and kissing him back.

"Gave us…invitations."-answered his lover, shoving his hands down to their boxers and in one fluid motion, tossing both of them aside.

"T-to?"- managed Naruto between gasps and groans that flew out of his mouth when Sasukes' hand wrapped around him and started delicious stroking.

"Mmm….party or some shit like that."- Sasuke purred, returning to his lovers' lips and kissing him until they both felt desperate for air.

"Sasu…"- whispered Naruto lifting his eyes.

"I need to prep.."- but Naruto growled softly and bit his lip.

"Need you, now."- that was more then Sasuke needed, and more then he could handle, honestly, so, groaning, he stroked Naruto a few more times and entered him, getting gasps from both of them. Moving, until he was buried until the hilt in his adorable little lover, Sasuke stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Move…"-moaned Naruto giving re-affirmation that Sasuke was looking for with a voice so sexy, that it took all of his lovers' control to keep from pounding him into oblivion. And so, Sasuke did…

(…)a few hours later, when they were lying spent in each others arms, Naruto turned his head and asked.

"Sasu..?"

"M?"- raven yawned and pulled blond closer.

"You awake?"- Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Good. 'cause I'm gonna ask you something serious…"- Sasuke jumped up and pressed a hand on Narutos' forehead. Blond slapped his hand away angrily.- "I'm not sick, you Teme!"- Sasuke looked unperturbed.

"Hn. Fine, what'd you wanted?"- Naruto took a deep breath.

"Why'd you kiss me back then?"- Sasuke growled.

"WHEN? I kiss you all the fucking time, for fucks' sake!"

"Then, in your apartment…"-mumbled Naruto quietly, a pretty blush staining his cheeks.

"?"- Sasuke looked at him confused and blond sighed.

"The first time. Remember?"- Realization hit Sasukes' face.

"After you felt asleep in the forest?"- Naruto nodded.-"After I made you breakfast?"- Naruto nodded again.-"After…"

"YES!"- bellowed Naruto running out of patience.-" so, why did you kiss me then?"- after a moment of silence, Sasuke shrugged.

"To be perfectly honest with you….i've no fricking idea."- Naruto was flabbergasted.

"You…you don't know?"- he asked again looking like Sasuke had just sprouted another head.

"Well, I guess I just felt like it."- Sasuke smiled as he lied back down next to Naruto again.

"I…I see…"- mumbled Naruto, shifting so that they both would be more comfortable.- "but even if you didn't know back then… now you do know, right?"

"Hn?"- asked Sasuke drifting to sleep.

"That i… that I love you."- Sasuke was alert as he would be before a battle.

"Ye..yeah, of course i…do… I… Iloveyoutoo, Dobe."

"…"- getting no reaction from Naruto, Sasuke opened his eyes only to see that his lover was out cold.

"Naru? Naru! Oh…shit…I think he fainted… daaaamn, that's cute."- chuckled raven and cuddled even closer to his lover.

Moving might have to wait a day… or two. Not that they minded….

/end/

AN: *drops dead* FINALLY finished…. Geez, I'm exhausted Q_Q I seriously doubt I'll be able to prepare for all the exams that I'm having this week, but to hell with 'em x"D anyhow… I hope you liked this and all the re-edits too. I'd be over the Moon to receive a comment ;)


End file.
